Spiral
by twimom220
Summary: Bella’s marriage falls apart and a new unsuspecting friend is there to pick up the pieces. See what happens when love is the last thing you’re looking for.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue:

If I had been told on my wedding day that 20 years later it would all fall apart, I never would have believed it.

I met Jacob when I was seventeen years old. It was love at first sight. He was twenty-one, tall, dark, and handsome, and the sex was great. We fell hard and fast. Three months later I was pregnant with our first child and a month later on my eighteenth birthday we were married.

I graduated high school, but waited until spring semester to start college since our daughter was due at the end of September. Two weeks past my due date on October 7th I gave birth to Hayley Rae Black, she was born at home at 5:30 that evening. We couldn't have been happier.

I started college at Port Angeles College the January following Hayley's birth. I was going to be a nurse. Jacob wasn't exactly excited about me wanting to go to school, but he supported me none the less. He wanted me to stay home to raise our children. I on the other hand wanted to move out of his dad's house and have a life of our own. We had compromised that I would go to school, but not work until I finished my bachelor's degree. Hayley would be starting school about that time. Jacob was a mechanic at the only shop on the reservation and since we didn't have any bills and I was going to school on financial aid and scholarships, his income was enough to take care of Hayley.

5 years later

As I walked across the stage to receive my diploma for my B.S.N. I couldn't be more excited. Things had been rough, but I made it. I had five miscarriages over the last five years, so Hayley was still our only child and Jacob and I were drifting because of it. I had hoped that now that I was done with school and Hayley would be starting Kindergarten in the fall, that we could spend more time together. We still lived on the res with Billy, but as he told me years ago, he was wants to help us achieve our dreams, and saving money was the only way to do that.

Jacob and Hayley found me after the ceremony and we went to First Beach for my graduation party. It was starting to get late and Jacob told me he was going to take Hayley home and put her to bed. That I should stay and enjoy my party. Jake was my ride to the party, so I had to find his cousin Sam for a ride home when the party ended. I knew Billy wasn't going to be home for awhile since he was hanging out with some friends. So when I heard a voice other than Jacob's I was shocked. I went to our bedroom where I heard the voice come from. I was heartbroken when I saw Jake's ex Leah, pregnant and laying in my bed with my husband. I was absolutely devastated. Before I could process anything else I grabbed Hayley from her bed and ran next door to Sam and Emily's house.

I found out the next morning when Jake came to find me, that Leah's boyfriend had left her and Rachel, Jacob's sister, told her to come stay at the house until she was back on her feet. Rachel and I never liked each other and she hated that he and I were together and would do everything she could to split us up. Leah had moved away from the res after her and Jake graduated high school. She broke up with him to figure out what she wanted in life. While, Leah never spoke to Jacob again until last night, she and Rachel still spoke almost everyday. Rachel never told Leah that Jacob was married with a child. Leah had been sleeping in Rachel's room and went to Jacob's room when she heard the door shut and climbed in bed with him. The conversation I heard between the two of them was him telling her that he was happily married and he's sorry Rachel would deceive her like that after all she had been through.

Three months later we were moving into a small house we found in Forks. Saving our money over the last five years had paid off. We were able to put a down payment on a three bedroom two story house twenty minutes from the res and with me now working and Jacob's income we could afford the mortgage. It was shortly after moving that we found out that I was pregnant with our second daughter. On April 26th Devon Tatum Black was born at home. Things between us were good again and I was starting my graduate studies for my D.N.P. In the fall. I had discovered that I loved being a psych nurse and wanted to go further and work as a psychiatrist.

Two years later on July 26th our last child and only son was born at home. Maddox Evan Black, his father's pride and joy. Our family was now complete. Life was great, Jacob opened his own shop the year prior and was doing exceptionally well. I was halfway through my doctorate and our children were happy. I couldn't ask for a better life, but change was on the horizon and I was grossly unprepared.


	2. Chapter 2

All publicly recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 2

"Jacob, hurry up we're going to be late. We still have to drop everything off at First Beach for the party!" Our oldest daughter was graduation high school today and as is tradition we're celebrating at First Beach afterwards.

I walked into the bedroom to see if Jake had heard me since he hadn't responded. He had just ended a phone call and was looking a bit stressed.

"Hey, is everything okay Jake?"

"Something came up at the shop, can you take everything to the beach and I'll meet you at the football stadium?" Jake responded.

"Um... yeah, sure, I guess I can. Can't Embry handle it, he knows Hayley is graduating today." I asked quizzically.

"Something is wrong with the lift and he can't figure it out, it's probably just the hydraulics, easy fix."

"Fine, don't be late." I huffed.

I finished loading everything in my truck and drove down to the beach. Something has been off with Jake lately. I know we've had problems before, but we've worked through them. It's been almost 10 years since our last big problem and I can't help but to feel like something is brewing.

Jacob is late to the graduation, but I'll deal with it later. Today is about Hayley.

"Sorry I'm late, has she given her speech yet?"

"No, but they're about to announce valedictorian, so you're just in time."

Hayley worked hard in school, she's graduating valedictorian, with an I.B. Diploma, Suma Cum Laude and her A.A. Degree in engineering. She was duel enrolled at the local college her last two years and will be awarded her college degree today as well. She doesn't know that the President of the college will be presenting it to her after her speech. She finished Suma Cum Laude at Port Angeles College as well as being inducted into the Nation Honor Society. I can't be more proud of her and to know that her siblings are on the same track elates me.

Later at the bonfire after we ate and everyone was hanging out and enjoying the company, Hayley approached me followed by a cute short girl with short, spiky, black hair, black boots, and a red and black skirt. Very punk rock.

"Mom, I want you to meet my girlfriend!"

"Hey baby," I said, pulling her into a hug, "I'm so proud of you, this must be the infamous Alice I hear so much about!"

"Hi, Mrs. Black, how are you?" Alice stutters out with a shy wave.

"None of that Mrs. Black shit, call me Bella." I said pulling her into a hug.

Hayley met Alice at the college and they've been together for about 6 months now. Jacob wasn't too happy about Hayley coming out, but he'll either get over it or not, she's our daughter regaurdless.

"Mom, I can't find dad anywhere, I wanted to introduce him to Alice."

"Dad said something about going over by the fire to hang out with Sam."

"Nope, Sam hasn't seen him and neither has Aunt Rachel."

"Not sure honey, did you call him?"

"Not yet, okay mom, love you, but we're gonna go."

"Love you too Hayley, welcome to the family Alice! If you see your brother and sister tell them to head to the truck, it's getting late and we're going home."

"Kay, mom."

When I got to the truck, I called Jake to let him know we were heading home. I hadn't seen him since we were done eating and he went to go find Sam. He didn't answer his phone and it went to voicemail. I left a message and then sent a text, just in case he doesn't check his messages.

**-S-**

I woke up the next morning alone, which was odd, Jake always sleeps in on Saturday since he doesn't open the shop until noon. I went through the house looking for him and to get the kids up for breakfast. When I didn't find him I went to call him, but noticed he texted me that he stayed at Sam's since he had too much to drink last night and he'll see me at dinner.

After breakfast, I told Hayley to keep an eye on the kids that I was going to the gym. Not only was I a D.N.P., but I was also a certified personal trainer. I worked at the gym on Friday and Saturday when I didn't see patients at the clinic. I kind of fell into it by accident. I have always been a regular at the gym for the last seven years. I was twenty-nine years old with three kids and was unhappy with my body. After about a year of working with a trainer, I started helping others at the gym learn how to use the equipment and putting together work out plans. About four years ago the owner approached me and suggested I become a trainer so I can get paid for what I'm already doing.

Today I had a new client, some Hollywood hotshot actor that needed to buff up for an upcoming role that was going to be shot in our small town. I was told there were a lot of scenes where he was shirtless. So imagine my surprise when I get to the gym and see the one and only Edward Cullen. He had taken time away from the big screen to do the indie thing and this was his first big movie in years.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella Black." I said as I held my hand out to him.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Edward. I hear you're the best trainer around. I was hard to get in with you since you're only here two days a week."

"I don't know about all that, but I'm also a Mental Health Specialist by day, personal trainer is just my hobby."

I took him to the back weight room and went over the basics, what were his goals, had he lifted weights before, what did he eat, and any medical issues that could impair his work out. After that I took his vitals like I do with all of my clients. I like to have a baseline to make sure they aren't overdoing it.

We got started on his work out and we spent the next hour getting to know each other. I was pleasently surprised at how humble and down to earth he was. I told him about my husband and three kids, and when he found out that I was thirty-six he told me he thought I was no older that twenty-one. I guess my years at the gym had paid off, go me! At the end of the session I explained to him that he'd be on his own during he week, but I wanted him here four days a week and I would work with him every Saturday for the next six months. I got my own workout in before leaving at 5pm to go to make dinner and have it on the table before Jake came home at 6:30.

6:30 came and went and Jake never showed. His phone was going straight to voicemail every time I called him. I was worried so I called Sam. Sam said he hadn't seen him since the bonfire, that Jake never stayed there last night. At 10pm I heard Jake's car pull up. I asked him where he's been, that I had been worried. He walked past me without saying a word. I followed him to our bedroom where he was packing a bag.

"Jake, where are you going?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Bella, I'm just not happy, I think I'm going to stay at my dad's until I figure out what I want." he explained.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say.

"Is it the sex? I'm sorry I've been so tired lately, I'll try more."

"No Bella, I just don't know what I want. When I think about it, I think I only married you because of Hayley. By the time I started to realize I was unhappy we already had Devan and Maddox." Jake told me.

"So, you've been unhappy for the last nine years and you're just now saying something." I screamed, I'm an angry crier and I didn't want him to see my tears.

"All we do is work and take care of the kids, I don't even know who I am outside of that."

"I get that Jake, I do, I feel the same way sometimes, but is leaving your family necessary." I pleaded with him.

"Bella, please give me time to figure this out." Jake asked of me.

"I guess, whatever, just know that I love you and we can work through whatever this is. We always work through our problems." I told him.

Jake said good-bye to the kids who were just going to bed and left. I went to my room and cried my eyes out. Something told me he wasn't coming home.


End file.
